


Monster Mash AU

by bytethederp



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytethederp/pseuds/bytethederp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super trashy thing I am writing<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://monstermash-au.tumblr.com/

Tom didn’t know what had happened

 

Last thing he knew was sitting alone in his room, listening to music. Now, he was in a strange room trapped behind bars. He slowly looked around. The room was really unfamiliar. How exactly did he get here..? 

Wait-

He looked towards the door and saw him.

It was Tord.

Immediately he jumped up and grabbed onto the bars. That made Tord smirk.  
“TORD! Where am I- what am I here for?” Tom shouted, gripping the bars harder. 

“Oh, Tom. You’re so stupid. Can you not even recognize your own home~?” He sneered, “Oh well. Anyways, I’m going to do a few tests on you and your friends. Honestly, you should still be passed out. Oh well. Must be the radiation, eh?“ 

Tom’s expression went from angry to concerned. This made Tord laugh.

"Where are they? Where are Edd and Matt??” He shouted at him  
“Now, now, Tom. I would keep your emotions in check. I wouldn’t want you changing in that small cage there." 

Tom stopped. What? ‘Change’? What does he mean by that? He didn’t really want to find out anyway…

"But where are they? You didn’t tell me.” He said. Tord smiled again and gestured towards a single cell. In it was a passed out person that looked like a mix of Edd and Matt.

“I call them Madd. Paul and Patryk don’t agree with it, but what do they know?“

What kind of a name is ‘Madd’? Sure it was a mix of the names but- 

"Wait, you fused them? How does that even work?” He gasped, still staring at the fusion of his friends.

“Well, it wasn’t all that easy. I actually gave all of you the ability to fuse; I just forced those two to fuse to see if it worked. Like I’d said earlier, you’re too dangerous. Radiation, monsters, all that jazz.” He turned around and walked out, “well, I must leave now. It was great talking to you. Tell me tomorrow if anything happens tonight.”

And with that, he left the building.


	2. Stop Talking and Just Do Something Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title was edited   
> Minu helped me with it aha

Tom woke up when he heard the sound of a door opening. For a moment, he had forgotten he was taken here. He looked to the door and, of course, Tord was there, except he had brought two others with him. Probably to guard due to the fact that Tom was already up, and was apparently ‘dangerous’. He sat up and looked at the bunch. Tord was standing near Madd’s cell… still a horrible name, but whatever. He looked back to the door and jumped. The two men were standing in front of him and were blabbering about something.

“So, how exactly is this guy dangerous? He looks completely normal to me.” One of them claimed. Tord looked over, and smirked. He walked over to his side of the room, grabbed something off the wall that looked like a blueprint, and beckoned the two men to follow him.

He walked over to his desk and showed them both something that made them nervously turn back to Tom. That didn’t help with the fact he still didn’t know what would happen. The only thing he knew about it was something about radiation and his emotions.

“I will be doing another test on him later to see if radiation affects him at all. But I have to get him in the other cage first; this cage is much too small.” He claimed. The two men nodded, and they all went back to the cage. “You two are going to help me move him, too.”

“Okay, hold up. I think I can walk on my own,” Tom huffed. “I’m not a child.”

“Actually, Tom,” Tord sneered “With the radiation I used, you’ll be unable to walk for a while. You’ll just fall over.”

Tom wanted to walk on his own to prove Tord wrong, but he also didn’t want to embarrass himself. They opened the door to his cell, and the two men came and grabbed his arms, and began following Tord.  
“So, why exactly did you make it so I can’t walk?” Tom questioned

“So you wouldn’t try to attack anyone, stuff like that.” Tord replied

They arrived there quite soon. The cage was huge. They had to make a separate room for it, and it nearly took up the whole room.

“We didn’t know quite how big it would get, so we made the cage quite big.” Tord explained while the two men threw him into the cage. Tord beckoned them to him. He was standing next to a control panel in a small room. Tom looked up and saw a large bin of radiation.

“Like I said earlier, we must test out what happens when exposed to radiation.” He gave an evil smile before pressing a big red button.

And down came all that radiation, right onto Tom.


	3. That Doesn't Look Like Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://monstermash-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/76496632-eddsworld-monster-mash-au-the-beginning
> 
> (Updates are posted on Wattpad first!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really trashy and i havent uploaded these here in awhile so prepare bc im uploading the rest + editing the titles this is gonna be fun

Edd woke up with a start and looked around. He looked around what seemed to be a lab. On one side was a cage, but its door was wide open. Where were Tom and Matt..? He tried to stand up but wobbled. Suddenly, he started hearing voices in his head. He recognized them quite well.

"Matt? What... Where are you?"  
"Edd?" Matt exclaimed. The words were forced out of his own mouth. What was going on?

He got up and looked at the glass surrounding him. Then he saw his reflection and screamed.

It looked like Matt and Edd had been fused together somehow. All of their features had combined into one being. It was then Edd realized why Matt's voice was in his head, and his own name had been forced out of his mouth.  
"Matt! W-we... how did this..." Edd was so confused.

"Edd...I think we fused!" Matt said. Edd let out a sigh.

"If we're going to get anywhere, we have to work together. Alright, Matt?" He claimed.

Then, from a far room, they heard a scream, followed by a monstrous roar.

"Eeedddd..." Matt whined "What was thaat..?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." Edd replied, getting out of the cell (It was opened after Tord left) and walking clumsily over to the door. It was locked, of course. The thing in the other room sure was making a lot of noise. They decided to go sit back down near their cell, and wait for someone.

....

Some time had passed before Tord and his companions came in. They noticed the fusion passed out near their cell and Tord walked over to them and shook them awake. When they woke up and saw him, they jumped slightly, but then relaxed.

"Oh- hey Tord... Where's Tom? And who are they?" They asked

"Those two are Paul and Patryk. I'll take you to Tom, if you want to~" Tord replied, giving an evil smirk when he mentioned Tom. Madd just kind of shrugged it off though.

Tord led them to the door, and to where the noise was coming from. Madd's stomach twisted when he realized what had happened. When they arrived in the room Tord's smile widened when Madd's expression went from concerned to terrified.

Inside the cage was a large dark purple monster with one pitch black eye and large horns. The large monster was curled up, clearly worn out from struggling to get out.

"Y-you said y-you'd lead us t-to Tom..." They stuttered, looking back to Tord, who just started laughing at them. They looked back at the cage and started walking towards it. Why would he do this to Tom... it must be horrible being trapped like that. What if he could never change back..?  
As if reading their thoughts, Tord walked up to them and claimed, "He'll be back to normal hopefully by tomorrow. We dumped a lot of radiation onto him."

"RADIATION?? Couldn't that have like, killed him?"

"It could have, but it didn't" he grinned and kept staring into the cage.

....

Hours passed and Madd continued sitting next to Tom's cage. He had paced around a couple times, possibly looking for ways out, but didn't seem very hostile. Except for when he had his random outbursts. Those were pretty bad, too. But then he would curl back up and huff, staring at Madd.

It was around 12 when he finally changed back. Well, almost. His arms almost looked like the monster's front legs, His legs too looked like the hind legs of the monster, he had large horns, and he had two animal-like ears instead of human ears and a tail.

Tom just sat there, on the far end of the cage. Madd had fallen asleep again, so he waited for them to wake up. They'd been awake for a long time now, and were really tired. They should be waking up soon now though. They've been asleep for a while.

When they did wake up, Tom scooted over to them and grabbed the bars.  
"Tom? What h-" they stopped and observed Tom. He was no longer the monster, but he sure wasn't normal "Oh yeah... Are you okay now?" They asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think..." He sighed "So that's what he meant by 'dangerous'..." He let go of the bars and sat down again. "Did I cause any trouble? It was really hard... trying to control that thing... technically it was me..? I- I don't even know anymore..."

...

When Tord had finally come back that day, Tom still wasn't fully normal. He walked up to the cage to take a better look at the man, looking somewhat surprised.

"Looks like my guess was wrong. Oh well." He sighed, staring down at Tom " We can do more tests later on. But for now," He looked at Madd, who was still asleep "We have to lock them back up. We don't want them getting in the way of anything."

"You can't lock them up again!" Tom shouted. Tord looked at him and grinned.


	4. And Tord Reveals he is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has 69 views on wattpad
> 
> ahahah

Madd woke up, but instead of being next to the cage, he was in the small room with Tord, Patryk and Paul. Tom was still in the cage, and when Madd looked at him, he looked them back right in the eyes. They knew what Tord was going to do.

He was going to dump more radiation on him.

He could not believe Tord would do this. Not again. From what they had heard, Tom had been in serious pain the first time this had happened.

"Ah! You're awake! Just in time too! Tom insisted we didn't lock you up again, but I don't think he knew you'd get to watch this if you weren't locked up. Oh well, it's too late now." He grinned, looking Madd right in the eyes.

"Oh nonono.. Please, you have to let him be! Can't you tell that doing this causes him pain!?" They shouted, causing Tord to flinch a bit. He hadn't heard them get upset before, so their outburst slightly startled him.

"I don't care!" He sneered "it's not me feeling it, so why should i have any concern for the amount of pain he is feeling?"

The two other men looked at each other, but did nothing. Tord took one last look at the fusion and then looked back up at tom. They had decided to wait until he was finally back to normal.

Their eyes met and for a split second he felt a tinge of sympathy, but quickly brushed it off. He clicked the button for the radiation to pour onto him. There was less this time, but it would certainty be affective.

He heard Madd scream and then from outside the room and inside the cage the bloodcurdling scream as tom's bones bended and broke to form the huge beast.

His skin seemed to stretch to reform to the size of the monster, and his eyes merged into one.

Watching it now, Tord realized it must be a much more painful process than he had originally thought, but why should he care?

He looked to Paul and Pat. The two men were covering their ears and their eyes were closed, they were clearly disturbed by the transformation. Madd too, was very obviously disturbed. He had sat down, closed his eyes and covered his ears and was crying slightly. These people he was testing on were his friends at one time. And he was torturing one of them. No, both of them. 

Was he feeling pity towards them? No.. he couldn't be. He can't let them see his feel sorrow. Especially not towards them. He realized he had zoned out and blinked, looking back to the cage. Tom had fully transformed again, and was roaring in anger. Madd was still on the floor cowering, but Paul and Pat were back by Tord's side, staring at the monster. 

"Alright. I think we're done with him, for now." Tord said, looking to Paul and Pat and gesturing towards Madd. The two men went over to the fusion and grabbed them, and pulled them onto their feet. They then started leading him to the other room.

...

Once they had arrived in the main lab, Tord had the two put Madd into Tom's old cage. He then went over to his counter and grabbed a needle that was already full of a weird drug. When Madd saw the needle, they instantly tensed and scooted to the far side of the cage away from Tord. Sharp objects had always scared both Matt and Edd, Matt more than Edd, though. Shakily they rose their arm and pointed at the needle.

"W-what are you doing w-with that..?" they stuttered, making Tord smile.

"Why, its for you of course!" he cheerily responded, walking into the cage and gesturing for Pat and Paul to hold Madd down. He approached them, and they started struggling, but it was no use. 

He injected the needle and they screeched. Tord had already finished, but Madd had shoved Paul and pat away. They carefully followed Tord out of the cell and locked madd inside.

Then he started feeling dizzy. He fell on his side, and blacked out.


	5. Matt and Edd Come to the Rescue (NOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god dangit matt

Edd's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his chest. Last thing he had known, he was fused with Matt and was being injected with a weird drug. He placed his hand on his head and realized something was wrong.

Matt.

He looked at his hands. Then he looked around the cage and spotted Matt. He shuffled over to him and tapped him on the cheek, resulting in Matt's eyes snapping open and him immediately sitting up.

"Oh! Howdy, Edd!" Matt said, smiling and rubbing his eyes. He stopped and looked at Edd again.  
"Wait what" He said, realizing something was obviously wrong. Matt shuffled closer to Edd a bit.  
"I think that drug Tord gave up split us up... "Edd said, rubbing his head."It feels weird not having another person in here." Matt nodded and shuffled to Edd again, hugging him.

It went on like that for a while. They chatted together the entire time, until Tord came into the room.

"Ah. I see you two finally split" He approached the cage with the two men he had come in with the night before at his sides. He started to grin as he got closer, seeing the look of hatred and fear on Matt and Edd's faces.

"Tom is currently stuck in half-shift again, as he is when he normally shifts back. He wanted to know if you two were okay. I thought he might as well see himself." Tord explained, signaling for Paul and Patryk to unlock the cell's door. They waited there until the two other men walked out and reluctantly followed Tord back into the large room where Tom's new cell was.

The man inside looked over when the doors to the room flung open and the others walked inside. He locked eyes with Tord for a second, showing only hatred towards him. But when he looked to his friends, his eyes widened and he pressed up against the bars of his cage.

Tord and his two bodyguards stopped and let the two other men run over to the cage. The group of friends began to converse between themselves. With them occupied, Tord decided to leave. He told Paul and Patryk to stay, though, just in case anything were to happen, also giving them orders to lock Edd and Matt back in the upstairs room

But of course, they forgot. It was late, and they were really tired, so they decided to head out. Tiredly, they walked out of the room and up the stairs. Seeing them leave, Edd immediately looked back to tom, who was back to normal now.

"So, how are we gonna bust you out?" Edd asked

Tom replied with a shrug. He didn't have the abilities now that he had when he was in half-shift or full shift, so that idea was down the drain.

"I think I saw an extra pair of keys in that room" Matt said, pointing to the room they were in when they witnessed Tom getting radiation dumped onto him.

Edd walked over to the door and put his hand onto the knob.

"Wouldn't they have locked the do-" When he twisted the knob, the door creaked open slightly. He pushed it open the rest of the way and looked over to the others.

"Looks like they forgot to lock this, too." Edd smiled and walked in and looked around. Matt walked in as well and instantly noticed the control buttons. He walked up to them and his eyes widened. He hadn't seen this many buttons since.. since Tord punched him in the face. But he didn't think of that now, all he could think of was the buttons. Then, he saw a big, red, shiny button.

Tom noticed him, and before he could stop him, he pressed the button.


End file.
